W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XXXIX
Cała ludność odprowadziła dobre Mzimu i pożegnała je ze łzami, prosząc natarczywie, by raczyło przybyć kiedy jeszcze do M'Ruy i pamiętać o jego ludzie. Staś przez chwilę wahał się, czy nie wskazać Murzynom wąwozu, gdzie pochował te towary i zapasy po Lindem, których z braku tragarzy nie mógł zabrać, ale pomyślawszy, że posiadanie takich skarbów mogłoby wywołać między nimi zawiści i niesnaski, zbudził łakomstwo i zamącić spokój ich życia, porzucił ten zamiar, a następnie zastrzelił wielkiego bawołu i pozostawił im jego mięso na pożegnalną ucztę. Widok tej wielkiej ilości nyamy pocieszył ich też rzeczywiście. Przez następne trzy dni karawana szła znów krajem pustynnym. Dni były upalne, ale noce z powodu wysokiego położenia okolicy tak zimne, że Staś kazał Mei przykrywać Nel dwoma kocami. Przebywali teraz często wąwozy górskie, czasem jałowe i skaliste, a czasem pokryte tak zbitą roślinnością, że trzeba się było przez nie z największym trudem przedzierać. Na brzegach tych wąwozów widywali wielkie małpy, a niekiedy lwy i pantery, które gnieździły się w jaskiniach skalnych. Staś zabił jedną z nich na prośbę Kalego, który przybrał się następnie w jej skórę, aby Murzyni mogli od razu poznać, że mają do czynienia z osobą krwi królewskiej. Za wąwozami na wysokiej równinie poczęły się znów ukazywać wioski murzyńskie. Niektóre leżały blisko siebie, niektóre o dzień lub dwa drogi. Wszystkie były otoczone wysokim częstokołem dla ochrony od lwów i tak spowite w pnącze, że nawet z bliska wyglądały jak kępy dziewiczego lasu. Dopiero z dymów wznoszących się pośrodku można było zmiarkować, że tam mieszkają ludzie. Karawanę przyjmowano wszędzie mniej więcej tak jak we wsi M'Ruy, to jest z początku z trwogą i nieufnie, a następnie z podziwem, zdumieniem i czcią. Raz tylko zdarzyło się, że cała wioska na widok słonia, Saby, koni i białych ludzi uciekła do pobliskiego lasu, tak że nie było z kim rozmówić się. Jednakże ani jedna włócznia nie została przeciw podróżnikom wymierzona. Murzyni bowiem, póki mahometanizm nie wypełni ich dusz nienawiścią do niewiernych i okrucieństwem, są raczej bojaźliwi i łagodni. Najczęściej bywało więc tak, że Kali zjadał "kawałek" miejscowego króla, miejscowy król "kawałek" Kalego, po czym stosunki układały się jak najprzyjaźniej, a dobremu Mzimu składano wszędy dowody hołdu i bogobojności pod postacią kur, jaj i miodu, wydobywanego z klocków drzewa zawieszonych za pomocą sznurów palmowych na gałęziach wielkich drzew. "Pan wielki", władca słonia, piorunów i wężów ognistych, wzbudzał przeważnie strach, który jednak rychło zmieniał się we wdzięczność, gdy przekonywano się, że hojność jego dorównywa potędze. Tam gdzie wioski były bliższe, przybycie nadzwyczajnych podróżnych oznajmiała jedna drugiej za pomocą bicia w bębny, Murzyni bowiem potrafią wszystko za pomocą bębna wypowiedzieć. Zdarzyło się też, że cała ludność wylegała na ich spotkanie, usposobiona z góry jak najprzyjaźniej. W jednej wsi liczącej do tysiąca głów miejscowy władca, który był w jednej osobie czarownikiem i królem, zgodził się na pokazanie im "wielkiego fetysza", którego otaczała nadzwyczajna cześć i bojaźń, tak że do hebanowej, pokrytej skórą nosorożca kapliczki ludzie nie śmieli się zbliżać i ofiary składali w odległości pięćdziesięciu kroków. Król opowiadał o tym fetyszu, że spadł niedawno z księżyca, że był biały i że miał ogon. Staś oznajmił, że to on właśnie wysłał go na rozkaz dobrego Mzimu i mówiąc tak nie rozminął się bynajmniej z prawdą, gdyż pokazało się, że "wielki fetysz" był po prostu jednym z latawców puszczonych z Góry Lindego. Oboje z Nel ucieszyli się myślę, że inne mogły przy odpowiedni wietrze zalecieć jeszcze dalej, i postanowili puszczać je z wyżyn w dalszym ciągu. Staś zmajstrował i puścił jeden zaraz tego samego wieczoru, co ostatecznie przekonało Murzynów, że i dobre Mzimu, i biały pan przybyli na ziemię także z księżyca i że są bóstwami, którym dość pokornie służyć nie można. Ale więcej od tych oznak pokory i hołdu uradowała Stasia wiadomość, że Bassa-Narok leży o kilkanaście tylko dni drogi i że mieszkańcy tej wsi, w której obecnie się zatrzymali, otrzymują czasem z tamtych stron sól w zamian za wino z palm dum. Król miejscowy słyszał nawet o Fumbie jako o władcy ludzi zwanych "Doko" - Kali potwierdził, że dalsi sąsiedzi tak nazywają Wa-himów i Samburu. Mniej pocieszające były wieści, że nad brzegami wielkiej wody wre wojna i że trzeba iść do Bassa-Narok przez niezmiernie dzikie góry i strome wąwozy, pełne drapieżnych zwierząt. Ale z drapieżnych zwierząt Staś niewiele sobie już robił, a góry, choćby najdziksze, wolał od niskich równin, na których czyha na podróżników febra. Z dobrą więc otuchą wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Za ową ludną wsią spotkali już tylko jedną osadę, bardzo lichą i zawieszoną jak gniazdo na skraju urwiska. Potem zaczęło się podgórze, poprzecinane z rzadka głębokimi rozpadlinami. Na wschodzie wznosił się mroczny łańcuch szczytów, który z dala wydawał się prawie zupełnie czarny. Była to nieznana kraina, do której właśnie szli nie wiedząc, co ich tam może spotkać, zanim dojdą do dzierżaw Fumby. Na halach, które przechodzili, nie brakło drzew, ale z wyjątkiem sterczących samotnie smokowców i akacyj stały one kępami, tworząc jakby małe gaje. Podróżnicy zatrzymywali się wśród tych kęp dla posiłku i wywczasu oraz dla obfitego cienia. Wśród drzew roiło się ptactwo. Rozmaite gatunki gołębi, wielkie dzioborożce, które Staś nazywał tukanami, kraski, szpaki, synogarlice i niezliczone, prześliczne bengalis kręciły się w gąszczu liści lub przelatywały z jednej kępy na drugą, pojedynczo lub stadami, mieniąc się jak tęcz. Niektóre drzew wydawały się z daleka okryte różnokolorowym kwieciem. Nel zachwycała się szczególnie widokiem rajskich muchołówek Terpichone viridis. i czarnych, podszytych pąsowo, sporych ptaków Laniarius erythrogaster. , które odzywały się głosem pastuszej fujarki. Cudne żołny Merops Nubiensis, Sztolcman: Nad Białym Nilem. z wierzchu różowe, a pod spodem jasnoniebieskie, uwijały się w blasku słonecznym, chwytając w lot pszczoły i koniki polne. Na wierzchołkach drzew rozlegały się wrzaski zielonych papug, a czasem dochodził głos jakby srebrnych dzwonków, którymi witały się wzajemnie małe zielonoszare ptaszyny, ukryte pod liściami adausonij. Przed wschodem i po zachodzie słońca przelatywały stada miejscowych wróbelków Quelea Aethiopica, Sztolcman: Nad Białym Nilem. , tak niezliczone, że gdyby nie pisk i szum skrzydełek, można by je poczytać za chmury. Staś przypuszczał, że to te krasnodzióbki dzwonią tak, rozpraszając się w dzień po pojedynczych kępach. Lecz największym zdumieniem i zachwytem napełniały oboje dzieci inne, latające w małych stadkach ptaki, które dawały prawdziwe koncerty. Każde stadko składało się z pięciu lub sześciu samic i jednego, połyskującego metalicznymi piórami samca Herbert Ward: Chez les Cannibales de l'Afrique centrale. . Siadały one szczególnie na pojedynczych akacjach w ten sposób, że on umieszczał się na wierzchołku drzewa, one poniżej - i po pierwszych tonach, które wydawały się jakby strojeniem gardziołek, on rozpoczynał śpiew, a one słuchały w milczeniu. Dopiero gdy skończył, powtarzały jednogłośnym chórem ostatnią zwrotkę jego śpiewu. Po małej przerwie on znów zaczynał i kończył, one znów powtarzały, po czym całe stadko przelatywało falistym, lekkim lotem na następną, najbliższą akację i koncert złożony z solisty i chóru rozbrzmiewał w południowej ciszy powtórnie. Dzieci nie mogły się tego nasłuchać. Nel pochwyciła przewodnią nutę koncertu i razem z chórem samiczek wyśpiewywała swym cienkim głosikiem ostatnie tony, brzmiące jak szybko powtarzane dźwięki: "tui, tui, tui, tui, twiling-ting! ting!" Pewnego razu dzieci idące od drzewa do drzewa za skrzydlatymi muzykantami odeszły na kilometr od obozu, pozostawiwszy w nim troje Murzynów, Kinga i Sabę, którego Staś, wybierając się za jedną drogą na polowanie, nie chciał wziąć ze sobą, by szczekaniem nie płoszył mu zwierzyny. Gdy więc stadko przeleciało wreszcie z ostatniej akacji na drugą stronę szerokiego wąwozu, chłopiec zatrzymał się i rzekł: - Teraz odprowadzę cię do Kinga, a potem obaczę, czy w wysokiej dżungli nie ma antylop albo zebr, bo Kali mówi, że wędzonego mięsa nie starczy więcej niż na dwa dni. - Przecież już jestem duża - odpowiedziała Nel, której zawsze chodziło bardzo o to, by pokazać, że nie jest małym dzieckiem - więc wrócę sama. Obóz stąd widać doskonale i dym także. - Boję się, że zabłądzisz. - Nie zbłądzę. W wysokiej dżungli może bym zbłądziła, ale tu, patrz, jaka trawa niska. - Jeszcze cię co napadnie. - Sam mówiłeś, że lwy i pantery w dzień nie polują. Przy tym słyszysz, jak King trąbi z tęsknoty za nami. Jaki tam lew odważyłby się polować tam, gdzie dochodzi głos Kinga? I poczęła się napierać. - Mój Stasiu, pójdę sama jak kto dorosły. Staś wahał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu przystał. Obóz i dym było rzeczywiście widać, King, który tęsknił za Nel, trąbił co chwila. W niskiej trawie nie groziło zabłądzenie, a co do lwów, panter i hien, nie mogło być po prostu o nich mowy, gdyż zwierzęta te szukają łupu tylko w nocy. Chłopiec wiedział zresztą, że niczym nie zrobi dziewczynce takiej przyjemności, jak gdy pokaże, że nie uważa jej za małe dziecko. - Dobrze więc - rzekł - idź sama, ale idź prosto i nie marudź po drodze. - A czy mogę tylko narwać tych kwiatów? - zapytała ukazując na krzak kusso Braiera anthelmitica, wspaniała roślina, której ziarna są znakomitym lekarstwem na solitera. Rośnie przeważnie w południowej Abisynii. , okryty niezmierną ilością różowego kwiecia. - Możesz. To rzekłszy zawrócił ją, pokazał jej raz jeszcze dla pewności kępę drzew, z której wychodził dym obozowy i w której rozlegało się trąbienie Kinga, po czym nurknął w wysoką dżunglę obrastającą brzeg wąwozu... Lecz nie uszedł jeszcze stu kroków, a już ogarnął go niepokój. "To przecie głupio z mojej strony - pomyślał - żem pozwolił Nel chodzić samej po Afryce, głupio! głupio! To takie dziecko! Nie powinienem jej ani na krok odstępować, chyba że jest przy niej King. Kto wie, co się może trafić! Kto wie, czy pod tym różowym krzakiem nie siedzi jaki wąż, wielkie małpy mogą się tu wychylić z wąwozu i porwać mi ją albo pokąsać. Brońże Boże! - Zrobiłem okropne głupstwo!" I niepokój jego przeszedł w gniew na samego siebie, a zarazem w okropny lęk. Nie namyślając się dłużej, zawrócił, jakby tknięty nagłym złym przeczuciem. Idąc śpiesznie, z tą niesłychaną wprawą, jakiej już nabrał wskutek codziennych polować, trzymał gotową do strzału strzelbę i posuwał się wśród kolczastych mimoz bez żadnego szelestu, zupełnie jak pantera, gdy nocą skrada się do stada antylop. Po chwili wysunął głowę z wysokich zarośli, spojrzał - i skamieniał. Nel stała pod krzem kusso z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rączkami; różowe kwiaty, które upuściła z przerażenia, leżały u jej nóg, a w odległości dwudziestu kilku kroków wielki płowoszary zwierz pełznął ku niej wśród niskiej trawy. Staś widział wyraźnie jego zielone oczy wpatrzone w białą jak kreda twarz dziewczynki, jego zwężoną z przypłaszczonymi uszami głowę, jego podniesione w górę z powodu przyczajonej i pełzającej postawy łopatki, jego długie ciało i jeszcze dłuższy ogon, którego koniec poruszał się lekkim kocim ruchem. Chwila jeszcze - jeden skok, i byłoby po Nel. Na ten widok zahartowany i przywykły do niebezpieczeństw chłopak w mgnieniu oka zrozumiał, że jeśli nie odzyska zimnej krwi, jeśli nie zdobędzie się na spokój, przytomność, jeśli źle strzeli i tylko zrani napastnika, choćby nawet ciężko, to dziewczynka musi zginąć. Lecz umiał już do tego stopnia nad sobą zapanować, że pod wpływem tych myśli ręce jego i nogi stały się nagle spokojne jak stalowe sprężyny. Jednym rzutem oka dojrzał ciemną cętkę w pobliżu ucha zwierzęcia - jednym lekkim ruchem skierował ku niej lufy strzelby i wypalił. Huk wystrzału, krzyk Nel i krótki chrapliwy ryk ozwały się w tej samej chwili. Staś skoczył ku Nel i zastawiwszy ją własnym ciałem zmierzył znów do napastnika. Lecz drugi strzał okazał się całkiem zbyteczny, albowiem straszliwy kot rozpłaszczył się i leżał jak łachman, nosem przy ziemi, z pazurami wbitymi w trawę, prawie bez drgawek. Pękająca kula odwaliła mu cały tył głowy wraz z kręgami karku. Nad oczyma bieliły mu się krwawe, poszarpane zwoje mózgu. A mały myśliwiec i Nel stali przez jakiś czas spoglądając to na zabite zwierzę, to na siebie i nie mogąc ani słowa przemówić. Lecz potem stała się rzecz dziwna. Oto ten sam Staś, który przed chwilą byłby zdumiał swą zimną krwią i spokojem najwytrawniejszych strzelców całego świata, pobladł nagle, nogi zaczęły mu się trząść, z oczu puściły mu się łzy, a następnie chwycił głowę w dłonie i zaczął powtarzać: - O, Nel, Nel! gdybym ja nie był wrócił!... I opanowało go takie przerażenie, taka jakaś spóźniona rozpacz, że każda żyłka drgała w nim, jak gdyby dostał febry. Po niesłychanym napięciu woli i wszystkich sił duszy i ciała przyszła nań chwila słabości i folgi. W oczach stanął mu obraz strasznego zwierza spoczywającego z zakrwawioną mordą w jakiejś ciemnej jaskini i szarpiącego ciało Nel. A przecież tak być mogło i tak by się stało, gdyby nie był powrócił! Jedna minuta, jedna sekunda więcej - i byłoby za późno. Tej myśli nie mógł po prostu przenieść. Skończyło się wreszcie na tym, że Nel, ochłonąwszy z przerażenia, musiała go pocieszać. Małe, poczciwe stworzenie zarzuciło mu obie rączki na szyję i płacząc także, poczęło na niego wołać tak głośno, jakby go chciało ze snu rozbudzić: - Stasiu! Stasiu! mnie nic! Patrz, że mi nic. Stasiu! Stasiu! Lecz on przyszedł do siebie i uspokoił się po długim dopiero czasie. Zaraz potem nadszedł Kali, który usłyszawszy strzał niedaleko od obozu i wiedząc, że bwana kubwa nie strzela nigdy na próżno, przyprowadził z sobą konia dla zabrania zwierzyny. Młody Murzyn spojrzawszy na zabite zwierzę cofnął się nagle i twarz stała mu się od razu popielata. - Wobo! - zakrzyknął. Dzieci zbliżyły się dopiero teraz do sztywniejącego już trupa. Staś bowiem nie miał dotychczas dokładnego pojęcia, jaki właściwie drapieżnik padł od jego strzału. Chłopcu wydało się na pierwszy rzut oka, że jest to wyjątkowo wielki serwal Szare zwierzę, wielkości rysia, z rodzaju kotów. , jednakże po bliższym przypatrzeniu się poznał, że tak nie jest, albowiem zabity zwierz przechodził rozmiarami nawet lamparta. Płowa jego skóra była usianą cętkami barwy kasztanowatej, ale głowę miał od lamparta węższą, co czyniło go podobnym nieco do wilka, nogi wyższe, łapy szersze i olbrzymie oczy. Jedno z nich kula wysadziła zupełnie na wierzch, drugie patrzyło jeszcze na dzieci, bezdenne, nieruchome i straszne. Staś doszedł do przekonania, że to jest jakiś gatunek pantery, o którym zoologia tak samo nie wiedziała jak geografia o jeziorze Bassa-Narok. Kali patrzył z niezmiernym przestrachem na rozciągnięte zwierzę powtarzając cichym głosem, jakby się bał jej przebudzić: - Wobo!... Pan wielki zabić wobo. Lecz Staś zwrócił się do dziewczynki, położył jej dłoń na główce, jakby chcąc się ostatecznie upewnić, że wobo jej nie porwał, po czym rzekł: - Widzisz, Nel, widzisz, że choćbyś była całkiem duża, to po dżungli nie możesz sama chodzić. - Prawda, Stasiu - odpowiedziała ze skruszoną minką Nel. -Ale z tobą albo z Kingiem mogę? - Mów, jak to było? Czyś usłyszała, jak się zbliżał? - Nie... Tylko z kwiatów wyleciała wielka złota mucha, więc odwróciłam się za nią i zobaczyłam go, jak wyłaził z wąwozu. - I co? - I stanął, i zaczął na mnie patrzeć. - Długo patrzył? - Długo, Stasiu. Dopiero jak upuściłam kwiaty i zasłoniłam się od niego rękoma, zaczął się ku mnie czołgać... Stasiowi przyszło do głowy, że gdyby Nel była Murzynką, zostałaby natychmiast porwana, i że ocalenie zawdzięcza także i zdziwieniu zwierzęcia, które ujrzawszy po raz pierwszy nie znaną sobie istotę nie było na razie pewne, co ma uczynić. I mróz przeszedł znów przez kości chłopca. - Bogu dzięki! Bogu dzięki, żem wrócił!... Po czym pytał dalej: - Coś sobie w tej chwili myślała? - Chciałam na ciebie zawołać i... nie mogłam... ale... - Ale co? - Ale myślałam, że ty mnie obronisz... Sama nie wiem... To powiedziawszy zarzuciła mu znów ramionka na szyję, a on począł głaskać jej czuprynkę. - Nie boisz się już? - Nie. - Moje małe Mzimu! moje Mzimu! - widzisz, co to jest Afryka! - Tak, ale ty zabijesz każde szkaradne zwierzę. - Zabiję. Oboje znów zaczęli się przyglądać drapieżnikowi. Staś chcąc zachować na pamiątkę jego skórę kazał ją Kalemu ściągnąć, ale ów z obawy, by drugi wobo nie wylazł na niego z wąwozu, prosił, by go nie zostawiać samego, a na pytanie, czy rzeczywiście boi się więcej wobo niż lwa, rzekł: - Lew ryczeć w nocy i nie przeskoczyć przez częstokół, a wobo przeskoczyć w dzień i zabić dużo Murzynów w środku wsi, a potem porwać jednego i zjeść. Od wobo włócznia nie obroni ani łuk, tylko czary, bo wobo zabić nie można. - Głupstwo - rzekł Staś. -Przypatrzże się temu, czy nie dobrze zabity. - Biały pan zabić wobo, czarny człowiek nie zabić! - odpowiedział Kali. Skończyło się na tym, że olbrzymiego kota przywiązano sznurem do konia - i koń zawlókł go do obozu. Stasiowi jednak nie udało się zachować jego skóry, a to z przyczyny Kinga, który domyśliwszy się widocznie, że wobo chciał porwać jego panienkę, wpadł w taki szał gniewu, że nawet rozkazy Stasia nie zdołały go pohamować. Porwawszy trąbą zabite zwierzę wyrzucił je dwukrotnie w górę, po czym zaczął bić nim o drzewo, a w końcu potratował je nogami i zmienił w rodzaj bezkształtnej masy przypominającej marmeladę. Staś zdołał ocalić tylko szczęki, które z resztkami łba położył na drodze kolumny mrówek, te zaś w ciągu godziny oczyściły kości tak znakomicie, że nie zostało na żadnej ani atomu mięsa lub krwi. ---- Rozdział 39